My Beta
by whitnibble
Summary: Because Stephenie implied so much in Breaking Dawn. Leah has a talk with her alpha. Jacob/Leah


**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Breaking Dawn, or this would have been the ending. Though I do own a copy and am considering attaching this to the end.**

"Jake?" Jacob looked up to see Leah standing behind him. He gave her a small smile.

"Well if it isn't my beta."

She smiled and sat next to him. "How are you?"

"Been better."

"Yeah, that was some scene today." her brow furrowed. "I was terrified that we were all going to die."

"I know." he laughed. "You'd think as a beta, you'd have a little more backbone."

"Shut up." she punched his arm. "I'm just maternal like that."

He turned to look at her. "So, as my beta, do I get to give you a cool nickname?"

Leah pondered this. "Anything but Lee-Lee."

Jacob looked at her sympathetically. "Fine." he looked out into the ocean. "Lays?"

"Get your smile on!" she sang back.

"Yeah," he said. "That was the first time I ever saw you smile. When we were our little pack of three."

"I never really had another reason too." she looked troubled. "You know, with Sam in my head all the time."

"Yeah," he said, anxious to change the subject. "So Lays?"

"Do I have to sing the jingle every time?"

"Yes."

"Get your smile on!" they both laughed. Leah bit her lip as the laughter died. "Jake? Can I ask you a question?"

He looked up at her in surprise. "Shoot."

"Don't bite my head off okay? Seth will be depressed."

"Spit it out Leah." he was starting to worry, it was unlike her to stall. Typically she said whatever was on her mind.

"Well," Leah started awkwardly. "Nessie looks a lot like Bella."

"Yeah." said Jacob, raising an eyebrow. "What of it?"

"And, we both know what it feels like to imprint. You know, through Sam, Jared, Paul, and Quil."

Jacob was lost. "Yup."

"Okay." she said. "I'm just gonna say it. No matter what you say."

"Thank you!"

"I don't think you've imprinted on Nessie."

"What?" asked Jacob in disbelief.

"I think, you're still so wrapped up in Bella, that you jumped at the chance to have your own. You imagined yourself imprinting on her, and the fact that she's so irresistibly loveable and looks like Bella sold it to you."

"That's stupid Leah. And why does it matter to you anyway?"

"Think about it Jacob. Just for a second." Leah pleaded to him.

As much as Jacob hated to admit it, it made sense. More than once, he'd called Nessie Bella, he'd been lucky Rosalie had never caught it. He sighed. "I dunno. What inspired this?"

It was Leah's turn to look thoughtful. "If Sam's son looked just like him, I'd bet everything I have I'd try to force myself to imprint on him. Even if I can't."

"How are we supposed to know I haven't?" he asked, suddenly fearful. What had he been thinking, imprinting on a half-bloodsucker?

Leah shrugged. "You'd just have to imprint on someone else. Nessie is so dang loveable, and the fact that she looks like Bella means you'll probably convince yourself of that repeatedly."

"Well this sucks."

"I guess the main question is, are you willing to look for someone else? Are you sure you don't want to wait for this little Bella mini-me?"

"Yeah," he said. Then he smiled. "I'm sure she's out there, somewhere."

"Maybe closer than you think." Leah said casually.

"Yeah," he said with a smirk, "maybe even in my own pack."

Leah gasped with mock horror. "I knew it was Embry all along!"

Jacob laughed. "Come on Lay's." He smiled at her lovingly. "I'll race you."

Leah stared at him for a second. "Oh no you didn't."

"Did what?" he said with fake innocence.

Leah stamped her foot. "Don't think I'm just going to fall in your arms like that!"

"Well you knew first didn't you?" he raised an eyebrow. "What with the joining my pack and all." he realized something, and his grin became wider. "You knew that night you asked if you could stay with me! You'd already imprinted, and you were going to give me time to get over Bella."

Leah rolled her eyes. "You make it sound like I had some grand scheme."

"Saying you didn't?"

"No." she smiled up at him. "Do I look like a girl with a plan?"

"No." he admitted, pulling her close, "But just imagine how good our kids will be. A beta and a alpha? That's full blown wolf power right there." Leah slapped him, but Jacob was laughing hard now. "So I guess Sam was right! It is the person you'd make the strongest wolf pups with."

Leah rolled her eyes and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. There was no way she was going to lose her man to a toddler.

* * *

**a/n: So, I was really mad at Stephenie Meyer for a while there. Jacob imprinting on Bella's daughter? After she led me on with all the Jacob/Leah love in book 2? I was all snapping my fingers in a Z formation. I was considering boycotting her. But then my dad, who was afraid of the hissy fit I threw, told me to write my own ending, so I did. So I forgive you Stephenie, because I know this is what really happened. I had a vision.**


End file.
